


Amanda, Amanda...

by CynthiaMacchiato



Category: CynthiaMacchiato
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaMacchiato/pseuds/CynthiaMacchiato
Summary: Amanda, Amanda...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Amanda, Amanda...

Amanda* Amanda

Símbolo personal de la feminidad, de la fiereza y la independencia. Te recorro con la mirada en cada una de las oleadas de oro que refleja cada mechón de tu cabellera, cayendo como una cascada a través de tus hombros, como el pelaje de un animal exótico que despliega sus alas a través de tus pechos y se desborda, sumiso, como un minino sobre tu brazo izquierdo. Amanda. De ojos fieros cual pantera contenida o tsunami inminente, puedo avecinar la tormenta que suspiras a través de tus pestañas, como las bates, como las contienes. Esa fugaz mirada heladora que consigue detener el tiempo en su mejor faceta. Amanda. De pelo en llamas, de tez sonrosada. Ojos castaños, pecas como estrellas en aquellas partes tan protuberantes de tu anatomía. Pecas en las mejillas, en los hombros y rodillas. A veces en el pecho, a veces solo es un rubor ligero. Enloquecida, querida Amanda. Voluptuosa, mi Amanda. 

Cuando me miras, eres belleza. Cuando hablas, eres belleza. Cuando te desnudas eres belleza y cuando te vistes, eres belleza renovada. Como si de algo tan trivial se tratase, nombras a Cupido con la mayor despreocupación, cuando tú eres su madre, y puedo sentir como tu hijo clava su flecha sobre mi incendiado pecho. Ardo en deseos de poder rozar con mi impura mano el dulzor de tus mejillas, el roce de tus labios, deseo beber de ellos como si de un cáliz probase. Ardo en deseos de caminar a tu lado hasta el fin de los tiempos para ser tu esclava, para ser parte de ti y ser tuya, contigo y sin ti. Deseo poner tus palabras en mis labios y hacer que estas sean la muestra de mi símbolo de feminidad, Amanda. Mi dulce Amanda. Amanda. 

Siempre se ha definido la feminidad como la sutil mariposa que revolotea en silencio, sola y colorada de vívidos colores sobre un prado de margaritas, que ante su roce, se vencen con sumisión. Pero tú no eres sutil ni silenciosa. No estás sola ni te prestas a vividos colores. Y mucho menos eres sumisa. Eres el rugido de un león en plena caza, el rugido de un bombardeo y las largas noches de gemidos a la luz de la luna. Nunca musa, solo artista. Creadora, no inspiradora. No eres solo la mente, ni la idea. También eres el brazo ejecutor, que con dulces pecas adornada, me arrebata de la realidad para transportarme lejos de la monotonía. Amanda. Amanda. Tan decidida como atrevida, tan fugaz como un sueño y ese dulce recuerdo que anhelo en ti me tortura hasta la nueva visita. ¿Cómo podría retenerte? Si eres tan aventurera. 

Mi Amanda, dulce y querida Amanda. Cuanto duele no poder ser como tú, no poder tenerte o poseerte. Como duele la traición de ver que te entregas a otros, y no soy yo de tu placer, solo porque no puedo mostrarme ante ti con valor. Por culpa de que me has domesticado y sometido a adorar el ideal que supones. Me encanta ver como desprecias a otros y no a mí. Adoro ver como consigues tus objetivos carnales, pero duele saber que yo aun sigo en espera, aguardando a que algún día mi subordinación te interese. Y sin embargo, ahí estoy siempre que me llamas. Acudo a ti sin miramientos mientras me arremolino a tus pies para besarte con placer y honor las yemas de tus dedos siempre que tengas oportuno acariciarme. Mi doliente Amanda.

Añoro los tiempos compartidos, y extraño el sonido de tu voz recriminándome o incentivándome. Ansío los momentos que están por llegar, Amanda, mi amor. Añoro las veces que me has besado, y ansío nuevos besos de tus cálidos labios sin dueño. Me reconcome el arrepentimiento de haberte dejado escapar, y me habría reconcomido igual de haberte intentado retener, pero la libertad te pertenece y eres solo suya, fiera, de alma morena, pero tan lechosa… eres tan rosada, mi Amanda… tú, como ser, no eres nada, pero como idea te has convertido en la base fundamental de mi existencia, de mi persona y de mi filosofía. A quien le importa si eres fértil, para poder coronarte como símbolo de mi feminidad. Los hijos son solo una prolongación de una raza animal, pero tú no eres animal, eres ideal. Una idea que sobrevuela mi cabeza como aquellas sombras en la cueva de Platón, como la idea de Dios en una religión monoteísta. No. Es tu hijo que sobrevuela el firmamento mientras yo planeo a tu alrededor. 

Amanda, Amanda. Quien pudiera estar entre tus piernas, o acunándome en tus brazos. Desearía las dos, y ninguna a la vez, conocedora de los efectos narcóticos de tu piel, de la quemazón de tus manos en la mía. Eres la muerte más inhumana y el más agónico dolor, mi cruel Amanda. Como me gustaría que me acariciases el pelo y me susurrases tranquilizadoras plegarias de amor, yo lloraría en tu pecho y tú me abrazarías. Que cruel destino, que devastadora fantasía. Fantasiosa Amanda. Eres el sonido de unas bélicas trompetas. El apocalipsis se acerca, y tú llevas el fuego en tu piel. Los ángeles se arremolinan y yo me debato en acompañarte. Todo cae, nos sumimos en profundos pensamientos mientras me miras con esa pícara expresión de armonía y me extiendes la mano. 

Y yo te sigo, Amanda. 

Mi Amanda

Hasta el fin del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda es un nombre propio y femenino proveniente del latín Amandus, gerundio de la palabra “amar”. Dicho nombre le otorga a la fémina que lo posea el significado: “La que será amada, o la que debe ser amada”, o entre los católicos: “La que será amada por Dios”. Este nombre es popular en países latinoamericanos y posee una variante masculina, “Amando”, que por razones de desagrado entre la gente ha sido erradicado.


End file.
